


Parking Lot Musings

by crazyskullz1021



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Cute, Friendship, M/M, One shot?, The Office
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 02:18:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11659575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyskullz1021/pseuds/crazyskullz1021
Summary: Pam had said she needed to wait for Jim to pick her up after work and Oscar had obliged to stay and wait with her. They'd just had a Finer Things Club meeting earlier in the day and he was still thinking about it with considerable interest.





	Parking Lot Musings

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something that I wrote a long while ago.. I happened to find it on an old sticky note on my phone and thought I'd share it. I can't remember where I was going with this at the time I had written it and so I don't know if it'll just be a one-shot or will be continued in the future..   
> Oscar has always been one of my favorite characters from the show and I've always really loved him and Pam's friendship so that is where this piece of writing was born out of :)

Pam and Oscar walk out of the Dunder Mifflin building and stand outside of its front doors. Pam shivers and wraps her arms around herself while Oscar buries his neck deeper into his coat and scarf to shield against the cold. Pam had said she needed to wait for Jim to pick her up and Oscar had obliged to stay and wait with her. They'd just had a Finer Things Club meeting earlier in the day and he was still thinking about it with considerable interest - he tended to dwell on subjects far longer than most people do. 

"I have to say, I really enjoyed reading that novel. I myself am accustomed to more sophisticated writing and so it was interesting to read something looser. I really liked the unique prose and the specific time period that it was based off of."

Pam agreed and continued, "and the minor character of Jimmy had so much depth. It is a crime that he didn't play a bigger role. Honestly I found him incredibly interesting and in my mind even a little sexy." 

Oscar winked, "Mine too."

Pam laughed and looked over and nodded, proud of herself with the book recommendation she had given from a month earlier for the club. "I'm glad you found it interesting. I was scared you and Toby wouldn't like it." 

"So was I." 

They both chuckled.

"Oscar you're such a book snob."

"I know." 

They both laugh again and look at each other and then back to the parking lot.

"You don't have to wait Oscar. I'm not sure how long he's going to be."

"No it's fine. Can't be too long, right? Didn't he text you?" 

"I don't know. I can't figure out how to use this stupid thing." She indicated towards the phone she was pulling out of her pocket. Sure enough there was a new text from Jim.

"Am running late, sorry. Will be there in ten. Don't freeze to death please," she read the text aloud. 

Oscar argued to stay and wait, which Pam really appreciated and thanked him several times for. They Both stood in peaceful silence, something that bothered neither one - one of the things that Oscar really liked about Pam; she didn't feel the need to fill every waking moment with chatter unlike most others he worked with. 

Usually Oscar was not one to hang around Dunder Mifflin this long. He usually tried to leave the building as quick as he can manage after 5 o'clock. Stanley and him had something in common in that respect. But he felt that he should stay and wait with Pam being that he was one of the only other people still there. Creed and Kevin were still upstairs but Oscar knew neither one would've done the same thing. Well, no, Kevin would. But he would feel bad leaving Pam with him, even though it would would be mildly amusing. 

They both stared off in the direction of the entrance to the parking lot, where a considerable amount of sidewalk and street could be seen. Occasionally a woman with her dog or a few teenagers and their friends would walk by, but after a long stretch of no one, Oscar watched as two men strolled by, hand in hand. His eyes didn't leave them until they were out of sight and then he looked down at his feet as he awkwardly and unknowingly shuffled a bit. 

"You miss Gil, don't you?" Pam looked over at him sympathetically. 

"Yes. And no." Oscar isn't one to discuss personal emotions, it just doesn't come naturally for him, and so he breathed a sigh of relief when Jim pulled into the parking lot. He pulled up in front of them and before he was even out of the car Oscar started walking away towards his own, nodding a 'no problem' to Pam's sixth thanks. 

"Thank you Oscar!" Jim calls after him.

Oscar turned and offered a wave and continued on his way. 

\- - - -

"Oscar Martinez, I am going to find you a man." 

Oscar looked at Pam with surprise and then smiled widely, looking at the ground sheepishly while shrugging his shoulders and bobbing his head to one side. 

"I won't stop till I do," she says with goofy determination. 

Oscar looked back up, amused. "Normally I'd object to this kind of thing but I'm kind of excited. I appreciate it Pam."


End file.
